Los Fantasmas de los Peleadores Pasados
by Angelsapphire133
Summary: Algunos fueron olvidados, a otros aun los recuerdan, pero a ellos no les importa. Con ira ven como fueron vilmente reemplazados. Ahora quieren vengarse de aquellos que, ellos consideran, son los culpables.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Los Fantasmas de los Peleadores Pasados.**

**I**

—¡Ahhh! —aquel grito fue agudo, horrible y desgarrador. Uno que seguramente lograron escuchar hasta los residentes de Smashville. El niño, culpable te tal exclamación, recibió un golpe en la cabeza, tan fuerte que voló un metro lejos del sillón donde segundos atrás, estuvo sentado, temblando de miedo.

—Enano, cállate —le espetó Ike al pobre Lucas. Seguramente, el mercenario de cabellos azules había sido quien lo golpeó con un cojín del sillón. Solo él era capaz de convertir algo tan suave en un arma mortal.

—Sí, Lucas —dijo Link, en un tono mucho más amable que el de Ike. El de verde era mucho más paciente que su amigo de azul y Lucas ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces gritó—. No dejas ver la película tranquilamente.

—Ustedes podrían ser más amables con él —refutó Samus, lanzándole otro cojín al mercenario, uno que él simplemente detuvo con su mano sin siquiera apartar la vista del televisor.

—Le advertimos que era una película de terror. —Se defendió Link—. Una película que ni siquiera da miedo.

Lucas observó a sus compañeros. Solo los más pequeños parecían tener miedo, el resto estaba perfectamente normal; Ike tenía cara de aburrimiento al igual que Link, Snake parecía haberse quedado dormido y Capitan Falcon también. Pero Lucas había sido el único que gritó varias veces, ni siquiera Luigi pasó por eso.

—C-creo que mejor voy a dormir —anunció Lucas, tartamudeando un poco, todavía tembloroso. Algunos le respondieron y le desearon dulces sueños, otros ni lo miraron, así que Lucas solo se marchó por el largo corredor carente de buena iluminación.

El resto permaneció en la sala, viendo la película hasta un rato después, pasó lo inesperado: Un apagón. El televisor dejó de reproducir la película y las lamparitas encendidas no emitieron más luz, sumiendo todo en la penumbra.

Esta vez, todos los pequeños gritaron, incluyendo a Luigi.

—Silencio, todos tranquilos —dijo Zelda, calmando a los más pequeños.

A través de las cortinas se alcanzaba a ver como los relámpagos de una tormenta surcaban el cielo.

—Que alguien baje al sótano para ver qué está pasando —sugirió Peach, quien abrazaba a Toon Link como si fuera un oso de peluche.

—Que vaya Ike —dijo Samus, con una sonrisa maliciosa, seguramente aun estaba molesta por la manera en la que el mercenario había tratado a Lucas.

Ike rodó los ojos, pero sin decir palabra alguna se puso de pie para ir a ver cuál era el problema, hasta que Falco lo tomó por el hombro.

—Si este grandote va, terminara incendiando toda la casa —dijo en tono burlón—. No sabe nada de tecnología. Es un novato.

Link rió entre dientes.

—Entonces ve tú, pollo —respondió Ike, dejándose caer de nuevo en el sofá.

—Oye…yo…solo bromeaba, no eres un novato, bueno sí, pero no luces como uno —se apresuró a decir—. ¿Por qué no vamos los dos?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?

—¡Claro que no!

Ike sonrió de lado y sus ojos azules parecían brillar a pesar de la falta de luz.

—¿Seguro?

—Suficiente —intervino Zelda—. Nadie tiene miedo, no hay razón para tener miedo. Ahora, que bajen dos al sótano mientras el resto busca velas, linternas y baterías.

—Yo voy al sótano. —se ofreció Pit, alegre y enérgico como siempre.

—Y yo te acompaño. —secundó Samus.

—Bien, los demás a buscar algo para iluminar.

—Pero Zelda, está muy oscuro como para andar deambulando por ahí —se quejó Link, recibiendo un golpe en la nuca por parte de Ike.

—Anda, que las nenas le tienen miedo a la oscuridad —dijo el mercenario.

Así, tanto el chico de verde como el de azul se marcharon a buscar en los armarios algo con que iluminar, y Pit, junto a Samus, bajaron al sótano, donde la oscuridad era aun más densa.

—O-oye Samus.

—¿Qué ocurre, Pit?

—¿No tienes miedo? —preguntó el ángel, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. Nunca había sido alguien miedoso, se podía jactar de su valentía, era lo que lo definía y lo que hacía que Palutena confiara tanto en él. Pero en ese momento, en cuanto pusieron un pie dentro de ese oscuro y húmedo lugar, percibió algo que le apretó el pecho. Era la sensación de alguien observándolos.

—No —respondió la chica, con toda seguridad—. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú sí?

—No, qué tontería. —dijo Pit, con una risita nerviosa.

Ambos siguieron bajando, usando el Nintendo 3DS de Pit como única fuente de iluminación. Samus se acercó a la caja de fusibles, examinándolos con cuidado mientras el ángel iluminaba.

Sin embargo, tan nervioso como estaba en ese momento, el muchacho castaño se distrajo al escuchar un ruido justo a su lado derecho. El sótano era inmenso, podía haber ratas ahí, pero Pit supo que no se trataba de una simple rata. Justo detrás de unas cajas alcanzo a ver un resplandor amarillo.

—¿Pikachu? —llamó, esperanzado.

—Pit, necesito la luz —se quejó la rubia.

—No, es que…hay algo ahí, Samus.

La chica rodó los ojos y se acercó al ángel, entornando los ojos para poder ver lo que su compañero señalaba.

—¡Ay, mira! —Exclamó, haciendo respingar a Pit—. ¡Una lámpara! ¡Y tiene baterías!

—Pero…

Samus no lo escuchó y volvió a lo suyo, mientras Pit seguía iluminando aquel lugar, donde había visto el resplandor. Luego escuchó otro ruido y se acercó un poco más, hasta que alcanzó a ver una espada en el suelo. Lucía muy fina y bien cuidada, tanto como las de Ike, Link y Marth, pero Pit nunca había visto una así.

—¿Hola?

De pronto, la espada desapareció cuando un hombre se puso de pie. Estaba vestido de una manera muy parecía a la de Ike, o más bien a la de Marth, tenía el cabello rojo. Llevaba la espada, sujeta firmemente y muy despacio, se dio la media vuelta…

Samus soltó la linterna al escuchar el gritó de Pit. Sentía el corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho.

—Pit —lo llamó, recogiendo la lámpara lo más pronto posible, sin bajar la guardia ni un segundo—. ¡Pit!

Comenzó a buscarlo, un poco desesperada, pero no estaba, era como si se hubiera desvanecido. Lo único que encontró fue su 3DS en el suelo, justo ahí donde había dicho que vio algo.

* * *

**Bueno, agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí.**

**Las notas del autor siempre estarán al final del capítulo, con agradecimientos y demás.**

**Ahora, quizá algunos de ustedes ya me conozcan por mis historias "Verdadero Día de Gracias" y "Un Cumpleaños para alguien que lo Odia", ambas historias están clasificadas en el género de humor. Como pueden ver, esta es diferente, así que las personalidades de algunos, la de Ike para ser más específicos, están cambiadas. En los fics de humor tengo a un Ike mucho mas alivianado, el de aquí es…algo amargado y de mal carácter. Para aquellos que no han jugado Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance y Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn (protagonizados por Ike) quiero decirles que ni el Ike alivianado ni el Ike amargado es el verdadero carácter de dicho personaje. También aclaro que él es un mercenario en los juegos donde aparece, por eso me refiero a él de dicho modo, la verdad no recuerdo si eso lo mencionan en alguna parte del juego de Smash Bros. Ahora, los que han juagado los juegos donde Ike es el protagonista saben que también ahí es…muy fuerte.**

**En fin, Ike es mi personaje favorito y por eso tuve la necesidad de aclarar todo eso.**

**A los que esperan "Un Cumpleaños para alguien que lo Odia" (si es que aun hay gente que puede ser tan paciente) les agradezco mucho su apoyo, aun está en mis planes terminarlo, el problema es mi falta de inspiración.**

**Sin nada más que decir, muchas gracias por leer todo el capitulo y mi choro final. Les agradecería inmensamente un review ya que ahora decido que historias sigo y cuáles no dependiendo de ellos.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. no me pertenece **

* * *

**Este capítulo puede contener spoiler del juego Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance.**

* * *

**II**

Justo después de apagón, Ike y Link corrieron a sus respectivas habitaciones en busca de linternas. Como novato, la habitación del mercenario estaba un piso más arriba que la de su amigo, así que tuvieron que separarse para hacer las cosas más rápido.

Ike buscó entre el desorden de ropa en el armario, hasta apenas ese momento recordó que tenía que lavar varias de sus prendas, pero ese no era el momento.

Siguió buscando, debajo de la cama, entre los cojines del sillón, en los cajones del escritorio, pero no encontró nada, ni una linterna y mucho menos una vela.

Frustrado, Ike echó una última mirada a su alrededor, intentó de nuevo probar si la luz ya funcionaba pero no fue así. Antes de salir, tomó su mandoble, Ragnell y salió al largo, oscuro y desolado pasillo.

Después de ver morir a su padre, ser el general de un ejército durante una guerra a tan corta edad y enfrentarse contra un rey loco, no había muchas cosas que pudieran asustar Ike, mucho menos en una mansión llena de gente rara, donde las cosas como explosiones, gritos y de más eran la cosa más normal, el pan de cada día. Sin embargo, ese momento en particular se sentía bastante extraño y frío. El pasillo parecía hacerse más largo con cada paso que daba y a sus espaldas sentía como si alguien lo estuviera siguiendo.

Ike se detuvo en seco, aun sin sentir miedo, solo escuchó con atención. El eco de unos pasos resonó por el corredor, el mercenario sujetó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada. Los pasos se escuchaban más y más cerca, acompañados de un extraño sonido. _Tic, tic. _Y luego, el silencio total.

El mercenario permaneció quieto, con los sentidos afilados, percibiendo claramente una presencia detrás de él. El frio que reinaba en el corredor era tal que el aliento se condensaba en el aire, danzando al salir de la boca y formando figuras distorsionadas hasta desvanecerse. Cuando Ike ya no sintió nada más se dispuso a caminar de nuevo, pero ahí estaba el sonido otra vez. _Tic…tic. _Lento, y acompasado al principio. _Tictictictic. _Rápido y desesperado después, mucho más cerca. Ike se dio la media vuelta, espada en mano, espero ver algo, pero no había nada, solamente la desolación. Bajó un poco la mirada con resignación, mucho más relajado, y aun así, no pudo evitar respingar levemente al ver aquella figura oscura.

Era Mr. Game and Watch, parado como estúpido en medio del pasillo, moviéndose levemente y produciendo aquel sonido que ahora, le ponía los pelos de punta a Ike.

Mr. Game miró a Ike (o al menos eso pareció).

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó el muchacho, siempre de esa manera brusca que por más que intentara, era imposible hacer que se escuchara un poco amable, la guerra había trasformado su voz en lo que era ahora.

_Tic, tic, tic. _Fue la respuesta que se obtuvo, Mr. Game and Watch solo caminó y entró en la habitación a su lado derecho, cerrando de un portazo.

Ike bufó, se dio la media vuelta nuevamente y antes de poder ver algo, sintió un fuerte golpe en la boca que lo mandó de espaldas al suelo.

—¡¿Quién fue?! —espetó, iracundo, levantándose de golpe, escupiendo sangre, mirando a su alrededor, pero no había nada ni nadie—. ¡No sean cobardes!

Alguien lo empujó, de nuevo con mucha fuerza, y lo hizo caer de frente, apenas apoyando sus manos. Luego, ese alguien le echó la capa encima, cubriéndole la cabeza.

—¡Basta! —gritó, lazando un zarpazo con su espada, sin ver, solo escuchó un golpe contra la pared. Se levantó de nuevo, peleó unos segundos contra su capa y alcanzó a ver una extraña figura trasparente, ahí donde la pared había quedado dañada, una figura que desapareció de inmediato—. Pero que…

—¡Ike! —lo llamó Link. A ese punto, el mercenario ya estaba con alterado que levantó su mandoble y lo apuntó directo a la garganta de su amigo—. ¡Por el amor de Nayru! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—…Lo siento —si disculpó, bajando el arma.

—¿Tú hiciste eso? —Preguntó el héroe verde, mirando sorprendido a la pared—. Van a castigarte por eso.

—No fui yo…bueno sí, pero no.

Link ladeó la cabeza, completamente confundido.

—Un hombre invisible me golpeo, mira —Ike señaló el lugar donde su labio se había roto y seguía sangrando.

—…Vaya ¿Quién te hizo eso?

—Te digo que fue un hombre invisible, yo le regresé el golpe y se estrelló en la pared.

Link asintió, dudoso, mirando a su compañero, luego a la pared.

—No me crees ¿verdad? —inquirió Ike, disgustado.

—No es eso —se apresuró a responder al ver como Ike apretaba la empuñadura de su inmensa espada—. Es solo que…¿Cómo sabes que es un hombre si…era invisible?

—Bueno…es que vi…una silueta de algo que parecía un hombre transparente.

Hubo un prolongado silencio, Ike solo veía a su alrededor, aun incomodo, mientras que Link veía al piso, con la mirada ensombrecida por algo que rosaba la preocupación.

—Pit desapareció. —Dijo el héroe de Hyrule, con voz queda—. Samus me dijo y yo vine a avistarte para que empecemos a buscarlo.

—¿Cómo que desapareció? No puede desaparecer estando aquí adentro, seguro se escondió.

—No, Ike —negó Link—. Samus dijo que estaba algo asustado antes de que se esfumara, dijo que había visto algo.

Ike suspiró y se limpió la sangre que aun le escurría en la boca y manchaba su barbilla.

—Bien, vamos a buscar a la gallina…pero…

—¿Qué?

—Creo que primero debemos avisar a todos que hay un intruso en la mansión. Seguramente el que…atacó a Pit es el mismo que me acaba de atacar.

Link asintió, la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos azules. Tanto el héroe de Hyrule como el héroe de Tellius se marcharon de ahí, mientras una figura transparente los observaba sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

En ese mismo pasillo, en una de las habitaciones, Lucas temblaba sobre su cama, con las cobijas sobre él. Había escuchado los gritos de Ike, eso fue lo que lo despertó, también escuchó el golpe contra la pared. A pesar de Ike fuera tan malo con él, Lucas quiso salir a ayudar, pero el miedo lo paralizó y solo hasta que escuchó llegar a Link, fue que pudo relajarse un poco. Pero también escuchó lo que hablaron ellos dos, sobre Pit desaparecido, así que el miedo volvió y ni siquiera pudo salir para irse con ellos en lugar de estar ahí solo.

El pobre de Lucas recordó la película de terror que habían estado viendo, como los fantasmas se escondían en la oscuridad y aparecían de repente. Pensó que si se quitaba las cobijas de encima vería algo horrible. Los escalofríos no dejaban de recorrerle la espalda, como delgados, fríos y huesudos huesos que subían y bajaban por su espina dorsal, como tratando de prevenirlo ante lo que estaba por ocurrir.

El rechinido de la puerta al abrirse le desgarró los oídos e hizo que su corazón brincara dentro de su pecho, golpeando su caja torácica, sintiéndose en su garganta. Le faltaba el aire, pero no iba a salir de las cobijas, el miedo lo tenía amarrado con cadenas invisibles que se aferraban a cada extremidad de su cuerpo. Las tripas del estomago se le retorcían y a sus pulmones cada vez les costaba más inhalar aire. Sus jadeos se volvían audibles con el pasar de los segundos.

—Lucas. —Escuchó su nombre, pero era demasiado lejano, sus oídos estaban zumbando—. Lucas. —esta vez, sintió una mano que lo zarandeaba con cuidado. El corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse, pero en su lugar, su garganta libero un grito y su cuerpo se retorció de tal manera que saltó de la cama y fue a parar al otro lado del cuarto.

—¡Déjame! ¡Déjame! —pidió, sin atreverse a ver a su atacante.

—¡Eh! ¡Lucas, cálmate! —dijo aquella voz que seguía sin reconocer, luego, sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla y solo así se calmó—. Lo lamento, pero no te calmabas.

Lucas se frotó su mejilla, para calmar el escozor de esta y por fin abrió los ojos.

—Red —dijo con alivio al ver al entrenador, sonriéndole amigablemente—. Me asustaste mucho.

—No era mi intención, pero tenía que venir por ti, no está bien que estemos solos. A mí también me atacaron.

—¿El hombre invisible?

Red apretó los puños y bajó la mirada levemente.

—No —dijo, con la voz algo ronca—. Fue un Pokemón.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí lo tienen.**

**Creo que ya había dicho que Ike es mi personaje favorito. Así que…con respecto a sus pensamientos y su actitud, ya les dije que Ike no es así, el verdadero Ike. Lo demás es cierto: él vio morir a su padre, lo mataron se volvió general de un ejército durante lo que se conoce (en Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance y Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) como la Guerra del Rey Loco. Sé todo lo demás que hizo Ike en la secuela de su juego, pero aquí tiene la apariencia de cómo comienza en su juego, así que solo me baso en eso.**

**En fin.**

**Quiero agradecer a Yopi xD por su review. Dependiendo de los reviews que obtenga este capítulo decidiré lo que pasará con este fic.**

**Gracias por leer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. no me pertenece **

* * *

**III**

Por crueles azares del destino, Toon Link terminó solo y abandonado en la sala. Sí, nadie estaba ahí, todos se habían largado sin darse cuenta de que él se quedó rezagado.

No era que tuviera miedo, por supuesto que no lo tenía, él era un héroe, así como Link, solo que más chiquito y tierno, pero igual de valiente y fuerte.

Sí. Toon Link infló su pecho y levantó la barbilla, se sentó en el sillón y encendió una lámpara…tan solo para recordar que no había luz.

Optó por permanecer ahí sentado, no había mucho que hacer en una sala a oscuras. Ni siquiera caminar era recomendable; había muchas cosas regadas por todas partes, cualquiera se caería y se abriría la cabeza con algún mueble. Estaba mejor en ese sofá, con las cobijas y los cojines, el tazón de palomitas y la espada rara que se parecía a la de Marth…pero que obviamente no era la de Marth. Y a todo esto…¿Dónde estaba Marth? Toon Link recordó que el príncipe, poco antes del apagón, había ido al baño y nunca volvió.

—El tipo transparente que dijo Ike —pensó Toon Link, en voz alta, al fin de cuentas no había nadie ahí—. Seguramente secuestró a Marth también…¡Tengo que salvarlo!

Con eso en mente, y sabiendo que se ganaría muchos _apapachos_ por parte de todos al salvas al príncipe, Toon Link bajó de un saltó, pisando algo redondo y cayendo de cara en el piso. Se levantó rápido, como si nada, nadie lo había visto, eso era lo importante, el dolor se le pasaría, pero la vergüenza duraba mucho.

El pequeño héroe de los vientos pasó corriendo por los pasillos, como una pequeña sombra verde, chocando de vez en cuando contra algún mueble por ahí. Inspeccionó los baños de abajo, luego los del segundo y como se aburrió un poco, empezó a caminar más lento, también a escuchar con más cuidado.

Más adelante del largo corredor se alcanzaba a oír un mortecino golpeteo contra la pared, o contra alguna puerta. Conforme las piernitas de Toon Link lo llevaban más y más al frente, el golpeteo se escuchaba más fuerte, hasta convertirse en un estruendo.

—¡Yo te salvo! —exclamó el pequeño héroe. La puerta de donde venia el ruido estaba bloqueada con una mesa.

—¿Toon Link? —Los golpes se detuvieron y la voz de Marth llenó el silencio—. Gracias, creí que tendría que pasar aquí la noche.

Toon Link empujó con fuerza y la mesa se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole al príncipe abrir la puerta. Tenía el pelo revuelto y su pulcra capa azul estaba hecha jirones, incluso la de Ike lucia más presentable que esa.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó el niño.

—No sé que fue exactamente —respondió el noble, tratando de sacudirse todo el polvo de sus ropas—. Salí del baño, vine por aquí, luego alguien me golpeó, me lanzó contra la pared, yo lo golpeé en el rostro y luego…me lanzó de nuevo y caí por ahí, escaleras abajo y cerraron la puerta antes de que pudiera salir.

Toon Link miró a su alrededor, una parte de la pared estaba dañada.

—¿Fue ahí donde te lanzaron?

—Pues no lo sé…supongo.

—¿Y no viste quien era?

Marth se quedó pensando por un instante.

—No muy bien —dijo finalmente—. Pero era alto, muy, muy fuerte y…creo que llevaba una espada.

—¡Fue Ike! —exclamó Toon Link, Marth lo miró totalmente confundido.

—¿Por qué iba a atacarme? —inquirió—. No nos llevamos muy bien pero…él no se lleva bien con nadie, así que no hay que tomárselo personal. Es una buena persona.

—No. —negó Toon Link, recordando aquella vez, una tarde, cuando todos convivían en un picnic en el jardín de la mansión. Ike no se les acercó, ni cruzó palabra con ninguno, solo se mantuvo lejos, bajo la sombra de un árbol, viéndolos, con la mirada ensombrecida que hacia lucir sus ojos azules como los de una astuta serpiente—. Ike nos dijo que lo habían atacado aquí, un hombre transparente, dijo que lo golpearon en la boca, tenía toda la sangre seca aquí, como saliva, manchándole todo el…

—¡Esta bien! Ya entendí, no tienes porque darme tantos detalles —lo interrumpió Marth—. Pero yo no sé si lo golpeé en la boca, solo sé que le di un golpe en el rostro.

—¡Es que todo cuadra! ¡Ike no nos quiere! ¡Es el villano!

—No, Toon, Ike no es ningún villano. Es todo un héroe en el lugar de donde viene.

—No, no lo creo, los héroes son buenos y él es grosero y amargado.

—¡Toon Link, cuidado! —espetó Marth, empujando al pequeño niño.

**o-o-o**

Lo último que el héroe del viento alcanzó a ver fue un resplandor.

Del otro lado de la mansión, en el comedor, donde la cena se había quedado esperando a los habitantes, una figura se deslizaba entre las sombras. Estiraba su larga lengua con avidez y tomaba lo que fuera que oliera bien. Lo engullía sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¡Yoshi! —exclamó la tierna criatura, alimentándose, seseando su hambre. Todo era pare él.

Una vez que terminara con todo iría en busca de Pit. Sí, ese ángel que no volaba, Yoshi lo apreciaba, apreciaba a todos mucho, pero pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de poder comer lo que quisiera. En ese momento tenía mucha hambre.

Iba a tomar un pastel de limón cuando una pluma blanca cayó del techo. El lindo Yoshi levantó la mirada y vio con sorpresa al pobre Pit, colgado de los pies, maniatado y amordazado, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Yoshi para después salir corriendo del comedor.

Pit lloró y lloró desconsolado, hasta que Yoshi volvió, junto con Link.

—¡Por Din! ¡¿Quién te hizo eso?! —dijo Link al ver al pobre e inocente ángel en semejantes condiciones—. Voy a cortar la soga con una flecha, Yoshi. Prepárate para que lo atrapes con tu lengua.

El dinosaurio verde asintió, frunciendo el ceño, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba concentrado. Así, Link lanzó la fleja y Pit cayó. Todo se puso más oscuro y cuando la luz le volvió a los ojos, el ángel ya estaba en el suelo, con pedazos de cascaron verde y blanco atorados en el pelo.

—¿Pit, te encuentras bien? —preguntó Link, la preocupación visible en su rostro al percatarse de la profunda cortada que el ángel tenía en el abdomen.

—Fue horrible —dijo, conteniendo el llanto.

—¿Quién te hizo esto?

—Era… —Pit se quedó pensando un instante, recordando a su atacante a pesar de la oscuridad. Se parecía mucho a Ike, pero más bajito y con menos músculos, además tenía el cabello rojo…¿O fue la falta de luz lo que le dio ese color? —. No sé, nunca lo había visto. Llevaba ropa así…muy parecida a la de Marth, pero tenía cabello rojo.

—…Roy —murmuró Link después de meditarlo un largo rato.

* * *

**Ahí está. Pido disculpas por mis faltas de ortografía *dedazos y palabras desaparecidas* **

**Bueno, otro capítulo porque parece que les está gustando. Gracias por los reviews, por agregar la historia a sus favoritos y por seguirla también. No me baso mucho en eso a la hora de decidir si sigo o no una historia, pero como también está obteniendo comentarios decidí subir este capítulo.**

**Pit está a salvo…por ahora, pero ¿Qué pasó con Toon Link? ¿Qué pasó con Marth? ¿Quién fue el que lo encerró ahí?**

**¿Y qué hay de los demás? ¿Es de verdad Roy el que está detrás de todo esto?**

**Dependiendo del éxito del capítulo decido cuando llega el siguiente…o si en realidad habrá siguiente.**

**Gracias por regalarme un poco de su tiempo y leer esto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros no me pertenece**

* * *

**IV**

Ike tuvo que tolerar el hecho de que su mini equipo estuviera compuesto por Sonic y Luigi.

Según Zelda, Sonic seria la velocidad de la Ike carecía (cosa que hizo enfadar bastante al mercenario) y Luigi…Luigi estaría con él porque Ike era lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo.

Sonic no dejaba de hablar, y lo peor de todo era que hablaba muy rápido, era molesto, y mareaba. Luigi, por otro lado, iba escondido en la capa de Ike. A veces, el plomero verde la jalaba tanto que Ike tenía dificultades para respirar, y por más que este le reprochaba y le decía que lo dejara en paz, Luigi volvía a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez.

El mercenario pensó en distraer al erizo y al plomero para poder salir corriendo y dejarlos solos, pero luego analizó la situación; Sonic era más veloz que él, no tardaría mucho en alcanzarlo. Luigi se veía muy asustado, pero al mismo tiempo trataba de hacerse el valiente, y Ike no podía negar que eso le daba un poco de lastima, por más horrible que fuera dicho sentimiento. Así que optó por quedarse y aguantarlos, por lo menos hasta que Pit apareciera o hasta que encontraran al dichoso intruso.

—Oye Ike, yo podría darte clases para que corrieras más rápido —le dijo Sonic mientras hurgaba detrás de unas cajas apiñadas en el ático—. Serias indestructible.

Ike no respondió, ni siquiera lo miró, siguió buscando en todos los rincones del mugriento cuarto, a pesar de la falta de luz.

—Eres muy grosero —continuó Sonic—. Estoy tratando de ser tu amigo.

—¿Y quién te dijo que me interesa ser tu amigo? —refutó. Sonic bufó y por primera vez después de varias horas, cerró la boca. _"Vendita sea Ashera" _—pensó el mercenario, sonriendo disimuladamente.

Continuaron buscando en el inmenso desván, los tres en completo silencio, únicamente roto por el rechinar del viejo piso de madera o los grititos ahogados de Luigi cada que veía una araña o algún otro insecto.

No había rastro de Pit, ni de sus plumas, mucho menos de alguna linterna, todas habían decidido desaparecer esa noche…o alguien las había escondido.

Al final del ático había algo que parecía ser una mesa cubierto por una gruesa tela negra. Ike pateó unas cuantas cajas para abrirse camino, ignorando los reproches de Sonic. Una vez ahí, removió la tela, haciendo volar un montón de polvos por todos lados que casi lo hace ahogarse.

Lo que estaba cubierto era una especie de tablero con figuras miniatura de los peleadores de Smash, pero todas se veían demasiado viejas y desgastadas.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué encontraste? —exclamó Sonic, acercándose al tablero y tomando la figura de Mario.

—Es el tablero del torneo pasado —dijo Luigi, admirando dicho objeto como si le trajera gratos recuerdos—. Aquí está Roy.

Ike observó la figura señalada por Luigi. El desgaste de esta era exagerado en comparación con las otras. El color del cabello de Roy había pasado de ser rojo brillante a un café parecido al del lodo. Las ropas ya no parecían tan deslumbrantes como debieron serlo antes, lucían sin color ni brillo y la capa ya estaba hecha girones.

—Ese es el que Ike reemplazó ¿no? —preguntó el erizo azul de manera burlona—. El que era muy amigo de Marth.

—Sí, el príncipe Roy —asintió Luigi—. Era muy amigable.

Tanto el plomero como el erizo miraron a Ike, como si esperaran un comentario de su parte. Él les devolvió la mirada de una forma mucho menos amable que puso a temblar a Luigi e hizo que Sonic desviara su atención de inmediato.

—¡Pi! —resonó una vocecita aguda y chillona dentro del ático que hizo saltar a los tres peleadores.

El grupo se giró de inmediato, justo a tiempo para ver un destello que corrió dentro del mar de cajas.

—¿Pikachu? —llamó Sonic, sin atreverse a moverse de su lugar, con su puntiagudo pelaje mas erizado de lo normal.

—Eso no se escuchó como Pikachu —dijo Ike, desenvainando su espada, acercándose al lugar por donde el destello había corrido.

Luigi y Sonic lo siguieron muy de cerca, atentos a cualquier movimiento a su alrededor. El silencio era de nuevo el rey del cuarto. Luego Luigi comenzó a tararear una melodía particularmente tétrica que le puso los nervios de punta a sus otros dos compañeros.

—Sonic, calla a Luigi —musitó Ike, molesto como siempre parecía estarlo, pero el erizo azul obedeció y tomó fuertemente al plomero verde por el cuello, tapándole la boca.

—¡Pi! —se escuchó de nuevo aquella voz y de entre el montón de cajas y objetos extraños saltó una bola amarilla, brillando intensamente.

Ike interpuso su espada para devolver el golpe, pero no reaccionó a tiempo, recibiendo la descarga eléctrica directo en el pecho, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás, aturdiéndole bastante. La pequeña rata amarilla posó sus grandes ojos en Luigi, haciendo exactamente lo mismo con él, solo que el plomero cayó noqueado al instante. Sonic, al ser el más rápido, logro esquivar las descargas de la rata hasta tropezar con un objeto en el suelo. Ike alzó su espada y dio un zarpazo al aire, enviando una cuchilla de luz azul que dejó a la rata amarilla fuera de combate antes de que pudiera escapar.

—¿Ike, te encuentras bien? —preguntó Sonic al ver que el mercenario seguía sin ponerse de pie.

—Sí —respondió a secas, mirando a su pequeño atacante—. Ese es… ¿es Pichu?

Sonic se acercó al pequeño Pokémon en el suelo, lo examinó minuciosamente antes de asentir.

Ike se incorporó, algo mareado aun, se acercó a Luigi, se aseguró de que estuviera bien y luego fue hacia el tablero. Notó al instante que faltaban algunas figuras.

—Sonic, ¿te llevaste la figura de Roy? —preguntó el muchacho, recibiendo una mirada confundida por parte del erizo y una respuesta negativa.

La figura de Pichu tampoco estaba por ninguna parte, ni la de ese otro Pokémon cuyo nombre Ike no podía recordar.

Sonic metió al pequeño Pichu dentro de una caja, la selló e hizo unos cuantos agujeros para que la ratita eléctrica no fuera a asfixiarse.

—Quizá este fue tu atacante —dijo, colocando la caja con Pichu junto a Luigi, quien todavía seguía inconsciente.

—Me dieron un puñetazo en la boca y me empujaron —respondió Ike—. No fue esa rata…fue Roy.

—¿Roy? ¿Crees que él…esté por aquí?

—Si Pichu está aquí ¿por qué no iba a estarlo él?

Sonic lo meditó por un instante, pasando la mirada de las piezas del tablero a la caja donde estaba la rata amarilla. Pero ¿Por qué habrían vuelto? Y más importante todavía ¿Quién los trajo?

—¿Qué otras piezas faltan en el tablero? —preguntó, intrigado.

Ike removió las figuras, sin cuidado alguno.

—Pichu, el otro Pokémon raro, Mario con bata de doctor, Roy…—respondió, tratando de recordar los peleadores que deberían de estar en ese tablero, los que habían participado en el torneo pasado—. Creo que son todos.

—…Tenemos que decirse lo a los demás. Nos están atacando los peleadores pasados.

* * *

**Siento que me quedó muy corto…pero bueno.**

**Vaya, no pensé que esta fic fuera a tener tanto éxito. Ya tiene cuatro seguidores, un favorito y siete reviews, eso es bueno. Muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

**Ahora, cosas que aclarar, supongo que si las hay.**

**Ike menciona a Ashera. Ashera es la diosa en la que se cree en Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance y Radiant Dawn.**

**Luego, Ike usó su espada, Ragnell, y lanzó una cuchilla de luz con ella. La espada de Ike puede usarse para atacar a distancia. Dicha espada deja salir una linda cuchilla de luz azul oscuro. No, Ragnell no produce fuego con excepción del final de Radiant Dawn, el cual, en sí, no es fuego. Pero bueno, creo que eso es todo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer. Apreciaría mucho sus comentarios, por favor.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. no me pertenece. **

* * *

**V**

Toon Link abrió los ojos lentamente. Escuchaba varias voces a su alrededor, pero no podía distinguir nada más que distorsionadas figuras junto a él, todas sin formas claras.

—¿Cómo que lo atraparon? —exclamó una voz infantil que, a los oídos del héroe de los vientos, resultaba demasiado familiar.

—Fue ese idiota del cabello azul —musitó otra vez que Toon Link no había escuchado antes—. El mercenario.

—¿Y el jefe ya lo sabe?

—Silencio. —esa tercera voz no resonó en la habitación, si no en la mente de Toon Link, se escuchaba dentro de su cabeza—. El niño reaccionó.

—El niño —bufó la voz infantil, tomando a Toon Link por la barbilla y propinándole una bofetada que le nubló la mente—. ¡Es una maldita y ridícula copia!

Toon Link respiró profundo, trató de moverse pero no lo consiguió; sus manos estaban atadas al igual que sus piernas, todo su torso estaba enredado por cuerdas tan apretadas que lo lastimaban y hacían doler sus costillas cada vez que inhalaba aire.

Pero su visión ya era más clara y logró ver a las tres personas frente a él. Uno era un muchacho, quizá de unos quince años, de cabello rojo como el fuego; estaba vestido con unas ropas muy parecidas al estilo que usaba Marth. Tenía unos ojos azules muy serenos, casi inexpresivos.

Luego estaba una extraña criatura de un color rosa opaco, con una larga cola, tenía unos raros cuernos. Toon Link recordó que Red se lo había mostrado una vez, en esa cosa que él llamaba Pokedex, pero solo eso.

Y por ultimo estaba el de la voz infantil, el que tenía la mirada más tenebrosa de todas, la más sádica. Era como una versión de Link mucho más joven, un niño de no más de diez años, vestido de verde como todo héroe de Hyrule. Sus penetrantes ojos azules brillaban como los de un gato y sus labios estaban torcidos en una mueca que solo un asesino era capaz de formar.

—¡Deberíamos acabar con él ahora que lo tenemos aquí! —espetó, golpeando al pequeño héroe de los vientos nuevamente.

—Basta —habló de nuevo la criatura extraña—. Tienen que estar todos.

—¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Pasara lo mismo estén todos o no!

—Link, ya cállate o te van a escuchar —intervino el chico pelirrojo—. Las órdenes del jefe fueron claras.

—¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! —gritó Toon Link, tratando desesperadamente de soltarse de las cuerdas, moviendo la silla donde estaba atado de un lado a otro hasta caer—. ¡No se saldrán con la suya! ¡Link! ¡Zelda! ¡Marth! —después de pronunciar ese último nombre, la memoria de lo ocurrido antes de llegar ahí le llegó como un puñetazo en la cara. Marth estaba con él—. ¡¿Qué hicieron con Marth?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

El muchacho del cabello rojo sonrió de lado, de manera burlona.

—¿A él? —dijo con indiferencia—. A él no le hicimos nada, no tenemos nada en contra de Marth, simplemente lo dejamos fuera de combate para que no interfiriera.

Antes de que Toon Link pudiera comentar algo al respecto, una tela se enredó en su boca y un golpe retumbó en su cabeza, haciendo que todo se volviera negro.

**o-o-o**

—Muy bien Pit, dinos que pasó —dijo Link, dándole comida al ángel para poder sanar su herida.

—Pues ya te dije, fue ese tipo de pelo rojo que dices que se llama Roy —respondió, con la mirada baja.

—¿Solo era él?

—Solo lo recuerdo a él, a los demás no los vi y había uno que…estaba transparente.

Yoshi miró a Link y este de inmediato entendió lo que el dinosaurio verde trataba de decirle.

—El hombre transparente del que Ike habló. —finalizó el héroe de Hyrule.

—¿Ike? ¿Le hicieron algo a Ike? —inquirió el ángel, con los ojos muy abiertos debido a la impresión.

—No pasó de un puñetazo en la boca, no te preocupes.

Pit suspiró aliviado, si le habían hecho algo a Ike no había garantía de que él se salvara de nuevo. Todos estaban en peligro.

Justo en ese momento, como si lo hubieran invocado, Ike llegó al comedor, cargando una pequeña caja de cartón en sus manos.

—¿Y Sonic y Luigi? —preguntó Link al verlo llegar solo.

—Fueron a buscar a los demás. Tenemos que hablar con todos —dijo, botando en la mesa la cajita con muy poca sutileza.

—¿Qué hay ahí?

Ike no respondió, simplemente clavó su mirada azul en dicho objeto, cruzándose de brazos. Yoshi, en cambio, se acercó y empezó a olfatearla, sorprendiéndose después de un rato y dejando escapar un gran 'Wow'.

Link se desesperó y abrió la caja, encontrando un Pichu plácidamente dormido. El héroe de verde miró a su compañero de azul en busca de respuestas.

—Esa rata es uno de los intrusos —dijo con calma—. Nos están atacando los peleadores del torneo pasado, los que fueron reemplazados.

—Link —Marth entraba por la puerta trasera del comedor, la que conectaba a la cocina. Iba ligeramente encorvado, como si un dolor de estomago no lo dejara caminar recto. El cabello tan desaliñado y la capa tan sucia y llena de agujeros le daban un aspecto de mendigo más que de príncipe. Ike notó de inmediato como su ropa estaba cortada en la parte del torso, como si con una espada, con el filo apuntando hacia abajo, hubiera pasado por ella sin la más mínima intención de cortar la carne, más bien tratando de apartarlo.

—¡Marth! —Exclamó Pit—. ¡¿Qué te pasó?! Pareces pordiosero.

—¿Cómo te hiciste eso? —inquirió Ike, señalando la parte de su ropa que estaba rota.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —respondió, sonriendo a medias.

—No te pregunté si estabas bien o no —refutó el mercenario—. ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

—Ike, por favor. —intervino Link, lanzándole una mirada severa al muchacho.

—Tienen a Toon Link —dijo Marth, evitando la mirada de Ike a toda costa—. Un Pichu nos atacó, me noquearon y cuando desperté, él ya no estaba.

Ike no apartó la mirada de Marth, analizando bien las condiciones en las que había llegado. Se fijó como los nudillos de su mano derecha estaban llenos de sangre, pero el guantelete no estaba roto, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. La sangre ya estaba muy seca, tanto que su color ya era casi negro. El mercenario estaba seguro que esa sangre no era de Marth, si no de alguien más a quien había golpeado. Luego se concentró en la capa azul, llena de finos agujeritos, como si la hubieran llenado de arañazos. También, la tela tenía diminutas astillas atoradas por todas partes.

Ike sintió como le hervía la sangre, como una nube negra empezaba a apoderarse de su mente. Quería tomar a Marth por el cuello de la camisa y propinarle un puñetazo en la cara tan fuerte que le tumbara los dientes y le rompiera la nariz.

Cuando el hombre invisible había atacado a Ike, el mercenario recibió un puñetazo en la cara, haciéndole sangrar de la boca, su atacante seguramente se llenó los nudillos de esa misma sangre. Cuando Ike usó su espada para empujarlo, lo hizo de modo que el filo no cortara la carne, pero lanzó el golpe con mucha fuerza, suficiente para dejar a alguien muy adolorido. Y por último, al momento del que el hombre invisible se estrelló en la pared, hecha de madera, varias astillas saltaron y varias puntas de las tablas estaban bastante punzantes como para romper con facilidad una simple capa de tela.

Además quedaba una pregunta al aire: ¿Dónde se había metido Marth cuando la ocurrió el apagón?

El mercenario estaba a punto de irse encima del príncipe y cobrar su venganza cuando el estruendo de muchos cristales rompiéndose le hizo reaccionar de golpe.

Link, Yoshi y Pit salieron disparados del lugar, pero Marth no se movió, simplemente se quedó observando al pequeño Pichu dentro de la caja. Supuestamente sorprendido.

* * *

**Este es el Ike más listo que he hecho. Digo, el Ike real (el que aparece en su juego) no es una mente maestra, pero idiota no es.**

**En fin…no sé si ya había mencionado que mi Toon Link es algo dramático, al menos en esta historia. Recuerden el capitulo tres, la manera en la que el pequeño describe a Ike, donde menciona que la mirada del mercenario estaba ensombrecida y "…hacia lucir sus ojos azules como los de una astuta serpiente." La mirada de Ike nunca lucirá como la de una serpiente, quizá luzca muy, muy severa e incluso algo intimidante, pero solo eso. Además, en Smash Bros tiene la apariencia de un muchacho de diecisiete, no la de un hombre de veinte. Así que no le crean mucho al Toon Link cuando dice que Young Link parece psicópata, también hay que tomar en cuenta que está algo nervioso.**

**Pero bueno, quiero agradecer a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia, muchas gracias por compartir su opinión, de verdad me gusta mucho escucharlos (leerlos).**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros no me pertenece.**

* * *

**VI**

Lucas caminaba por los pasillos, lo más silenciosamente que le era posible. Frente a él estaba Red, seguido muy descerca por sus Pokémon.

La oscuridad del corredor era muy densa y apenas se podía ver gracias a la llamita en la cola de Charizard. Los enormes ventanales a su lado derecho no servían de nada porque la luna y las estrellas estaban cubiertas por unas nubes negras que habían hecho acto de presencia desde la tarde.

—Red —llamó Lucas en apenas un susurró. Estaba temblando, no solo de miedo, sino también por el frío; la calefacción de la mansión había dejado de funcionar justo al mismo tiempo que la luz.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿No crees que…estaríamos mejor si…vamos a buscar a los otros? —sugirió el pequeño.

Red se detuvo, sus Pokémon lo imitaron y miraron atentamente, esperando una orden.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón —suspiró el muchacho, resignado.

Ambos dieron la media vuelta, pero fueron incapaces de dar siquiera dos pasos, cuando escucharon una voz.

—¿Te rindes tan rápido, entrenador?

Lucas apenas y pudo ahogar un grito, aquella voz no provenía de algún lugar en la mansión, sino que estaba dentro de su cabeza.

—…Tú —musitó Red al ver al Pokémon que se acercaba a ellos. Charizard no tardó en posarse frente a Red, la mirada clavada en Mewtwo, esperando la orden de su entrenador para atacar.

—Patético —los ojos de Mewtwo brillaron y el Pokémon de Red comenzó a flotar y rugir con furia, pateando y agitando la cola desesperado.

—¡Charizard! —exclamó Red.

Lucas sentía como las piernas le temblaban, pero al ver la preocupación de Red, el niño se armó de valor y, usando su poder psíquico, lanzó fuego contra Mewtwo. Sin embargo, esto fue inútil; el Pokémon desvió el ataque y este se estrelló contra un ventanal, haciendo volar el cristal en mil pedazos con un ruido estridente que seguramente, todos en la mansión lograron escuchar. Yvysaur y Squirtle comenzaron a flotar en el instante que intentaron atacar a Mewtwo, y esa misma suerte fue la que recibió Lucas por su osadía.

En ese instante, un destello azul apareció de la nada y de un modo u otro, logró impactar al Pokémon, haciendo que perdiera la concentración y liberara a sus rehenes.

Lucario y MetaKnight habían llegado en su ayuda.

**o-o-o**

—Ike, creo que deberías ir a ayudar, yo me…

—¿Cómo lo haces?—musitó el mercenario.

—¿Perdón? —Marth clavó la mirada en el muchacho.

—Lo de hacerte invisible… Seguramente te sentiste muy alegre ¿no? —dijo Ike, apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que estos temblaban, sus ojos azules destillaban una ira que podía hacer temblar hasta al más valiente de los guerreros—. Te sentiste realizado cuando me diste el puñetazo en la cara.

Marth retrocedió, mirando atento cada movimiento del mercenario, preparándose para desenvainar su espada en caso de que fuera necesario.

—Ike, cálmate. No sé de qué…

—Deja de hacerte el idiota —espetó, caminando con decisión hacia al príncipe. Quería romperle el cuello—. Tu mano está llena de sangre, se llenó de sangre cuando me golpeaste en la boca. Y esa ropa está así porque yo la rompí cuando te di con Ragnell, por eso caminas encorvado —el rostro de Marth parecía más tenso y el agarre en la empuñadura de su espada parecía más firme a cada instante—. Y esa capa quedó así cuando te estrellaste en la pared. Dime, bastardo ¿Cómo te haces invisible y por qué trajiste a los otros aquí?

Marth lo miró por un instante y de la nada, todas sus facciones se suavizaron, como si nada estuviera pasando. Se escuchó como otro cristal se rompía y con ello, el príncipe sonrió de lado.

—Te subestimé —dijo, de manera desinteresada—. Pensé que eras más idiota.

—Y yo pensé que no eras un marica —refutó Ike.

Ahora, la ira destelló en los ojos azul cobalto de Marth y con un movimiento rápido, lanzó un zarpazo al mercenario, quien muy apenas consiguió esquivarlo.

—Maldito —dijo el príncipe entre dientes, con una expresión de repudio en su rostro—. Has hecho de mi vida un infierno. Maldita sea la hora en la que te convocaron a este torneo ¡Maldita sea! ¡No mereces estar aquí! — Ike simplemente lo escuchaba, viendo por el rabillo del ojo la caja que reposaba sobre la mesa, donde un Pichu supuestamente dormido esperaba una señal por parte de su jefe para saltar y electrocutar a cualquiera que se entrometiera un su camino. Al mercenario le importaba muy poco lo que estuviera balbuceando el hombre frente a él, las palabras no le hacían nada, pero el filo de aquella espada y la electricidad de la ratita amarilla bien podían dejarlo fuera de combate si no tenía cuidado—. Roy no debió irse, él si era un buen amigo, no como tú, maldito mercenario pedante de pacotilla. Te odio.

Ike observó bien al príncipe y una idea se le vino a la mente cuando vio todo el enfado que irradiaban sus ojos, toda la ira contenida que estaba desesperado por dejar salir. En ese momento fue el mercenario quien sonrió de lado. Cuando alguien se dejaba controlar así por sus emociones, nada le salía bien.

—¿Mercenario de pacotilla? —dijo de manera burlona—. Este mercenario de pacotilla acaba contigo en menos de dos minutos, te saca llorando de la arena de combate.

—Cállate.

—Soy mucho más fuerte que tú y tu Roy.

—Que te calles.

—Ahora, necesitas a esa maldita rata para que me ataque también, porque tú solo nunca podrías hacerme nada. No eres más que una niñita que necesita que la salven.

Y justo como Ike lo había previsto, Marth se le fue encima, sin siquiera molestarse en empuñar bien su espada. Ike lo tomó por el cuello de la ropa y sujetó con fuerza la muñeca donde llevaba la espada, haciendo que la soltara de inmediato. Le dio un fuerte cabezazo que lo hizo perder las fuerzas y por último, una patada en el estomago para alejarlo de él.

Marth cayó de bruces al suelo, con la visión borrosa debido al golpe en la cabeza y sin aire a causa del golpe en el vientre. Se levantó a trompicones y apenas alcanzó a ver un flashazo de luz que se estrelló en un muro; el pequeño Pichu trataba de alcanzar con sus rayos a Ike, pero este se cubría con su inmenso mandoble, devolviendo el daño, o simplemente trataba de esquivar. Después de varios intentos, el pequeño Pokémon quedó agotado y corrió junto a su jefe, quien aun estaba aturdido.

Ike sonrió, tenía la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo al perseguir y huir del pequeño Pichu, pero había ganado. O al menos así lo creyó hasta que escuchó a una cuarta persona en el comedor, aplaudiendo.

El mercenario buscó al intruso de inmediato y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Roy. Su expresión era seria y sombría, llevaba empuñada aquella espada tan delgada de apariencia tan elaborada y fina.

—Ahora me toca a mí, Ike. Dicen que eres muy fuerte, vamos a ver si es cierto.

* * *

**Antes que nada, me disculpo porque sé muy bien que debieron de haber quedado muchos errores horribles por ahí, siempre me quedan muchos. Luego me disculpo porque este capítulo me tomó más tiempo de lo que tenía planeado, me distraigo con otro fic…y creo que incluso, este capítulo está algo corto.**

**Ahora…este es el primer Marth malvado que hago, lo siento Y**_**opi xD**_**, la verdad es que yo también suelo poner a Ike y Marth como buenos compañeros, aunque por lo general Ike es mejor amigo de Link. Y pues…sí, el jefe de los otros es Marth.**

_**Animeseris, **_**no es necesario un abogado, te ayudare a castigar a Young Link xD**

**En fin…esto ya casi se termina. Estamos a punto de llegar al final. Mil gracias a los que me siguen, los que tienen esta historia en sus favoritos y los que me dejan un review con su opinión, por ustedes esta historia continuó.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo (el cual espero tener listo pronto).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros no me pertenece.**

* * *

**VII**

Ike nunca había sido el tipo de persona que se quedaba quieto a escuchar pequeños detalles. La paciencia nunca fue una de sus virtudes, y la verdad era que no le interesaba hacerse con ella. ¿Para qué le servía la paciencia cuando podía hacer las cosas rápido y a su manera?

Sin embargo, y por primera vez en su vida, se arrepentía de ser como era. Precisamente era su falta de paciencia y actitud impulsiva lo que lo tenían metido en un gran problema. Pero claro, en más de una ocasión le habían advertido que algo como eso podía pasar, solo que él le restó importancia.

La frente no dejaba de sangrarle y la cinta que llevaba atada en la cabeza ya no le era de utilidad; el liquido rojo mezclado con el sudor le estaba nublando la visión, los ojos le ardían demasiado. Sus brazos y piernas dolían debido a los multiples cortes, y la herida en su hombro lo estaba volviendo más lento que de costumbre.

Pero ¿cómo iba él a saber que esos dos nobles jugarían tan sucio? Tanto Roy como Marth se habían vuelto invisibles y lo atacaban al mismo tiempo, y lo peor era que, por más que quisiera, Ike no podía quedarse quieto a escuchar y analizar su entorno para que no lo tomaran tan desprevenido; el orgullo herido lo hacía ponerse de pie lo más pronto posible después de ser derribado y su poca paciencia era consumida por la ira y la frustración de estar perdiendo.

—¿Qué pasa, Ike? —resonó la voz de Marth desde alguna parte del comedor—. ¿Ya no puedes? ¿Te estás cansando tan pronto?

Cualquier persona con un poco de sentido común se hubiera quedado quieto, por lo menos un instante, y tratar de descubrir la ubicación del príncipe, pero Ike era un mercenario impulsivo y de cabeza dura, así que, sin siquiera estar seguro de lo que iba a hacer después, se puso de pie y apenas dio un paso cuando un fuerte golpe en la espalda baja le hizo caer de nuevo.

Ahora también le estaba costando mucho respirar, cada que inhalaba aire, sus pulmones le quemaban. Era como volver a sus primeros días de entrenamiento, cuando no costaba derribarlo y cuando bastaban un par de minutos para que comenzara a sentir el agotamiento.

Como si no fuera suficiente pelear contra dos personas invisibles al mismo tiempo, la pequeña rata amarilla ya estaba en perfectas condiciones y de cuando en cuando, le lanzaba descargas eléctricas que dolían bastante.

—Cobardes —musitó, levantándose de nuevo. La única respuesta que obtuvo fueron las risitas burlonas de sus atacantes.

—Anda, Pichu —comentó Roy, y el pequeño Pokémon de inmediato se postró frente a Ike, con las mejillas sacando chispitas.

El mercenario no iba a dejarse tan fácilmente, estuvo peleando todo el tiempo, por eso el agotamiento era aun peor. Sin embargo, sintió algo punzante que se le clavaba levemente en la espalda, justo en la espina dorsal. Y por fin su sentido común llegó en su ayuda; si se movía, bien podían acabarlo, así que se quedó quieto. Las descargas de Pichu dolían, pero nada más, era mejor que siguieran jugando con él a que lo dejaran fuera de combate de una vez por todas.

Pichu se preparó, Ike cerró los ojos y aguardó por la descarga eléctrica.

**o-o-o**

Pit abrió los ojos con mucho cuidado, la luz, a pesar de ser algo tenue, le lastimaba. Lo último que recordaba era haber sentido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Intentó moverse, tan solo para darse cuenta que su cuerpo estaba semienterrado.

Giró su vista hacia su derecha y vio a un Toon Link, inconsciente y con el cuerpo en las mismas condiciones. Luego se giró a su izquierda y vio a King Dedede, igual que el ángel y el pequeño héroe. Sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza.

—¿Dedede? —lo llamó Pit, y el aludido le miró y le dedicó una débil sonrisa—. ¿Dónde estamos? —Pit observó lo que pudo a pesar de estar inmovilizado del cuello para abajo. Se fijó en el piso, en el cielo nocturno y en lo que había a su alrededor hasta poder llegar a una conclusión. Estaban en la arena Spear Pillar—. Pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

—Tranquilo —se escuchó la voz de Mario, con su siempre bien marcado acento italiano, y el plomero no tardó en aparecer frente a los ojos del pequeño ángel, pero no vestido como normalmente lo hacía. Llevaba una bata blanca y un estetoscopio colgando del cuello—. Los sacaré de aquí.

—¿Por qué estas vestido así? —inquirió, confundido—. Todavía no es Halloween… ¿o es que nadie me lo dijo que ya es octubre?

—No, no es octubre, tranquilo —Dr. Mario miró a su alrededor, algo nervioso y cuando el suelo se iluminó, de la manera que se iluminaba siempre cuando un peleador entraba a la arena, el hombre no pudo contener un respingo—. Y…se quedaran aquí, ¡Callados!

Pit frunció el ceño y al abrir la boca para protestar, solo recibió una enorme píldora que lo calló al instante.

Mewtwo y Young Link habían aparecido, cargando a Red, Lucas, Lucario y Meta Knight, todos inconscientes. Con poco cuidado, los dejaron caer en el suelo, hundiéndose de la misma manera que Pit.

—¿Dónde está el jefe? —preguntó Young Link, mirando con despreció infinito a Toon Link, que no parecía dar indicios de despertar en ningún momento.

—Aun no vuelve —respondió Dr. Mario, como si hace minutos no hubiera tratado de ayudar a los demás a escapar.

Pit gemía, aun con la inmensa píldora en la boca, se retorcía como le era posible, luciendo como una lombriz que luchaba por salir de la tierra. No diría que Dr. Mario los iba a ayudar a escapar, ni siquiera el mismo estaba tratando de hacerlo, solo quería que le sacaran de la boca la condenada píldora que lo estaba asfixiando, pero los tipos solo se rieron de él, y el ángel entornó los ojos, molesto, pensando en insultos que fueran hirientes pero no muy groseros por respeto a Palutena que todo lo veía y escuchaba.

—Cuando estén todos ¿qué haremos? —preguntó Dr. Mario en un susurro.

—Hacerlos pagar —respondió Young Link, apretando los puños, con una mirada de desquiciado destellando en sus ojos azules.

No pasó mucho tiempo después, cuando Marth apareció, arrojando al suelo a un muy mal herido Ike que apenas y se mantenía consiente. Pit nunca en su vida pensó ver al mercenario de esa manera.

—¡Marth! —exclamó Toon Link, haciendo que el ángel se espantara de tal manera, que terminó tragándose la píldora.

—¡Ah! —profirió, entre alegre y dolorido—. ¡Por fin! ¡Que alguien me diga que está pasando!

—¡Fue Ike! —refutó el pequeño héroe de los vientos—. ¡Él está haciendo todo esto porque no nos quiere!

Ike levantó la mirada, la sangre en su cara resaltaba el azul de los ojos y solo lo hacía lucir más intimidante.

—¿Me ves en condiciones de tenerlos a todos aquí, niño?

—¡Tú eres malo!

—¡No seas tonto! ¡El malo es tu principito!

—¡Tonto tu abuelo!

Ike estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, pero a penas y se apoyó un poco, terminó hundiéndose en el suelo debido a una trampa que Marth dejó caer. Toon Link rió a carcajadas.

—¡Silencio! —gritó Pit, haciendo callar a todos de inmediato, nunca nadie lo había escuchado usar ese tono de voz—. Siguen sin decirme que está pasando.

Marth le miró, y sonrió complacido.

—Pronto lo sabrás.

* * *

**¡Al fin! ¡Un mes! Y me quedó muy corto…y de seguro con los errores que siempre se me escapan.**

**Pero bueno, ya casi llegamos al final, solo uno o dos capítulos más que, espero, no me tome mucho tiempo subir.**

_**Leozx95, **_**ahí está la partida de dona a Ike xD Dios, eso fue difícil de escribir. **

_**Yopi xD**_**, lamento que la pelea no haya sido épica, no soy buena describiendo esas escenas uwu. Y gracias por lo de Ivysaur, no me di cuenta xD**

**En fin, gracias por el apoyo, hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
